1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to solar cell measuring apparatuses and, more particularly, to solar cell measuring apparatuses having an improved configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to depletion of existing energy resources, such as oil and coal, interest in alternative sources of energy to replace the existing energy resources is increasing. Most of all, solar cells are popular next generation cells to convert sunlight into electrical energy. Such solar cells may be fabricated by forming various layers and electrodes based on design. Solar cell efficiency may depend on the design of these layers and electrodes.
Whether or not solar cells have desired characteristics and efficiency may be judged using a variety of measuring apparatuses. Thereamong, methods of judging characteristics and the like of solar cells using measuring apparatuses that measure current (I)/voltage (V) characteristics of solar cells are widely used. These measuring apparatuses may check photoelectric conversion by measuring current generated via introduction of sunlight without application of voltage and also check diode characteristics of solar cells by measuring current during application of varying voltage.
Generally, measuring apparatuses for measurement of current include a bar extending by a long length in the length direction of an electrode included in a solar cell. The bar included in the measuring apparatuses is equipped with a plurality of measuring pins spaced apart from one another by a constant distance in the longitudinal direction of the electrode of the solar cell. Since the electrode of the solar cell includes a plurality of electrode portions, the pins mounted to the bar are positioned to come into contact with the electrode portions when arranged in the longitudinal direction of the electrode portions of the solar cell. In such a state, detection of current is performed on some of the pins while prescribed voltage is applied or not applied to the other pins.
However, the above-described measuring apparatuses have difficulty in accurately aligning each of the pins with a corresponding one of the electrode portions. In particular, in the instance of measuring current and voltage of solar cells in which electrode portions have smaller widths, pitches and the like, accurate alignment between the pins of the measuring apparatuses and the electrode portions may become more difficult. In addition, reduction in distances between the pins of the measuring apparatuses is limited, which makes it difficult, in some instances, to measure current and voltage of solar cells in which electrode portions have small widths, pitches and the like.
Meanwhile, conventional measuring apparatuses are devised based on the instances in which electrodes are located respectively at opposite sides of a board and have difficulty in being applied to the instances in which electrodes are located only at one side of a board.